


On Your Own

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, No happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: WARNINGS: transphobia, homophobia, misgendering, asshole family, abusive family, minor pedophilia, murder





	On Your Own

Virgil had been in the shelter for three months before anyone even uttered a word to him. At first, he had attempted to speak to the other people, but that was soon left to the dust. Of course nobody would want to talk to the daughter of the two richest people in New England and the sister of three of the most successful entrepreneurs in the world. His family didn’t care about the poor, that much was obvious. **  
**

It was around this first incident—someone had simply told him to fuck off—that he had been washing some of his clothes and overheard the conversation. It was passing, and he ducked behind the open door for a hiding place, but he captured just enough to feel like garbage.

“I don’t know if Veronica really is a Single, though. I feel like she’s tried to talk to the others and find a Pair,” one of the house workers commented. Suzy, probably. She was one of the nicer ones.

“Are you kidding? It’s been three months and she’s barely even attempted to talk to anyone. I’ve never seen her even try to go to the shop with someone else!” the other, probably Cass, laughed bitterly. Virgil didn’t really like her.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. She probably thinks she’s better than all of them just because she’s a Sanders and they aren’t. I mean, she could probably go back and beg them to take her back in if she got sick of being here. It’d be bad for publicity if they said no.” And with that, Suzy and Cass rounded the corner, taking their conversation with them. Virgil nearly scoffed at how little they really knew about his parents.

Virgil’s family  _didn’t_  care. That was the whole thing. They sent him out at 17 without a single penny to his name. And no one outside of them, either, had tried to lend a helping hand. He was from a family who crushed the poor into protein powder for their smoothies, and he was obviously no different than the opposite on both sides. He was dispensable at best to his parents and stuck up to the homeless.

But he wasn’t stuck up! With every allowance, he tried to donate to charities to help the homeless. Virgil treated the homeless with respect, and lower class workers as well! But none of them could see behind the evil screen he’d been brought up behind. He was still a Sanders. He was still the enemy.

They didn’t even know the half of the story, nor what he’d left behind.

* * *

 

_**Christmas, one day before he became homeless** _

“Veronica, dearest, why aren’t you wearing that lovely dress I bought you? It suits your complexion so well! And I’m sure it would look just  _darling_ ,” Mrs. Sanders cooed, watching him walk down the grand staircase with poorly masked disgust. He knew which dress she was talking about: the light blue one with a white lace overlay that formed long sleeves and a faux floor-length skirt. It would have suited Patton far more.

“I wanted to wear this,” he said, gesturing to his black pants and purple dress shirt, which he had tucked in neatly and skillfully.

“Do change, darling. We are having guests over tonight, and you know how important it is to make a good impression. Oh, and please put on some makeup. A seventeen year old girl should know to make herself look presentable without being asked, Veronica.” With a flick of her wrist, Mrs. Sanders turned on her heel and walked back to the foyer.

Virgil  _really_  hated his mother.

* * *

 

Virgil changed and put on some makeup, and he hated it. The dress showed off his collarbones, so he couldn’t wear his binder, and the makeup made him look even more feminine. He had tried to get his mom to let him cut his hair short, but she had refused, so now he was stuck with pulling his brown curls into a half up, half down ponytail. He hated it. It was godawful.

Stepping into his matching heels, Virgil looked in his full length mirror. He saw someone who he despised in the mirror, framed perfectly by the neat pinks of his bedroom. In disgust, he rushed down the stairs and into the living room to meet the guests.

Patton, Logan, and Roman were all talking softly with the guests, as were his parents, and joking lightly about trivial things such as the weather or their thoughts on the new Christian Louboutin collection. It was  _disgusting_. Virgil sat on the couch, hoping no one would notice him, when some guy in his twenties sat next to him.

“You look pretty lonely over here,” the man started. “And I’d hate to leave such a pretty girl alone on Christmas.” His voice was silky and smooth, but it wasn’t working on Virgil.

“I’m seventeen. What you’re insinuating is pedophilia, and while my parents are far too concerned about their public image to kick you out, I am not. Get away from me before I start to scream.” Virgil’s voice was harsh and quiet. The man rolled his eyes and stood up.

“Learn to take a compliment, bitch.”

“I have. Learn to compliment.” Virgil stared at him with icy eyes until he finally walked away.

No other people attempted to talk to Virgil, which he was glad for, so he absently picked at the white polish on his perfectly manicured nails until dinner was called. They all sat at their assigned seats, with Virgil ironically far away from the rest of his family and right next to mystery douche.  _Fantastic_.

“Clarissa, you said that Veronica  _still_  hasn’t found a potential suitor? How can that be? She’s such a beautiful young woman, I’d have thought all of the young men would be fawning over her!” Patrick Oswald, one of the older guests, asked, trying to make another dumb bit of conversation.

“I don’t know, Patrick. Veronica seems to push all of the men she meets away, and I can’t begin to understand why. Most of them are set for life, and she could be a happy housewife if she just chose any one of them! She’s definitely beautiful enough to have many equally beautiful children with—“

“Alright,” Virgil interrupted, standing up and grabbing a knife from the table. “Since this is about me, how about we let the subject talk about the reasonings. First of all, I’m a guy, so there’s that.” Virgil sawed at his hair with the knife, cutting it unevenly into a sort of bob. “Second, it’s pretty damn hard to find a guy who likes guys at private schools, let alone one who will date a trans guy who’s passing as a female every day. Third, I’m surrounded by you idiots on a day to day basis! I don’t like any of you! Not a single one. Well, maybe Patton, but he certainly has his downsides. When is the last time any of you donated to charity because you wanted to, not because you wanted be good press? Or, you know, when was the last time you treated a retail or restaurant worker with respect? I’m going to say  _never_. Thanks for listening to my TED Talk. I’m Virgil Sanders. Good fucking night.”

Virgil plopped back into his seat, throwing the fistful of cut hair he held behind his chair, as every set of eyes stared at him. Roman was the first to speak up, his regal voice filling the silent dining hall. “Well, now that Veronica has gotten her annual outburst out of the way, who would like some more ham?”

Crickets.

“Veronica Annabeth Sanders, you go up to your bedroom right this second. We will talk about this later,” Mr. Sanders boomed suddenly, causing everyone to flinch. With as much dignity as he could muster, Virgil pulled his heels off, set them straight into mystery man’s food, and stalked back upstairs.

And, oh, would that talk be  _brutal_.

* * *

 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Roman yelled as soon as all of the guests had departed. Virgil shrunk back into his blankets, trying to hide from the rage emitting from his eldest brother.

“Veronica, you could very well have endangered our parents’ livelihood with your little stunt. Do you not understand how much they do for you?” Logan seemed calm, but on the inside he was whirring with anger. His emotions worked like the computers his company manufactured, only able to see a tiny portion of what’s actually happening inside.

Patton was more gentle, but the worry etched in his face gave it all away. “You really can’t do that anymore, Ronni. You’re a grown lady now, and it isn’t proper to have outbursts at important events. You know that…”

“Fuck proper!” Virgil spat. “Fuck all of it! Do you know how much I’m suffering because of you five alone? I told you my greatest fucking secret tonight and you chose to ignore it in favor of getting pissed with me expressing my thoughts. You three are just fucking drones for Mom and Dad! Are you fucking serious? You’re no better than them; don’t even try to deny it.”

His brother’s stared at him in shock, though Patton was the first to speak this time. “Veronica, you know we love you, but we want you to be happy—“

“I'll never be happy with all of you trying to push your stupid standards on me!” Virgil screamed just as his father entered the room. Everyone froze.

“That’s enough. Boys, leave,” Mr. Sanders commanded, and the brothers left in tandem. Once the door clicked, his voice grew icy cold, nearly a whisper. “You are to take your things and leave by tomorrow at noon. If you think that you are welcome in this house anymore, you are not. Your funds will be ceased, and you will be on your own. I don’t care where you end up, but it won’t be here.” He turned and left as quickly as he had come.

And the nightmare began.

* * *

 

Virgil had used a razor he’d found under the bathroom sink to cut his hair neater, though it still looked awful. He took a look at himself in the mirror and saw heavy bags starting to form under his eyes. Wonderful, wasn’t it? He only packed a few items of clothing: two binders, a sports bra for sleeping, a T-shirt, some pajamas, his favorite black hoodie, a pair of black skinny jeans, a few pairs of underwear and socks, and his high top sneakers. Everything else in his room was left for the dust. By noon, he had completely vacated the mansion, and by April, he had been found dead after being mugged and murdered.

No one came to his funeral.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this fic talks a lot about homelessness, please consider donating to homeless charities in your area!
> 
> https://greatnonprofits.org/categories/view/homeless-and-housing


End file.
